The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown/Credits
Directors *Tom Bancroft Writers *Mike Nawrocki Producers *Jennifer Combs Music *Kurt Heinecke Editing *John Wahba Production Coordinators *Joshua Lindsay *Amanda Fragale *Andrew Youssi *Heather Finch *Laura Richey Production Assistants *Amanda Fragale *Andrew Youssi *Tracy Johnson *Kenya Raichart *Christy Sumner *Melody Chesney Concept Art *Tom Bancroft Storyboards *Tom Bancroft Art Card Designs *Greg Hardin *John Trent Modeling *Ian Hubbard *Hyun Huh *Jin Jang *Seungyoub (Kull) Shin *Richard Gouge *Bryan Ballinger *James Breckenridge *Steve Fuller *Brian Roberts *Mike Sanderson Texturing *Ian Hubbard *Hyun Huh *Jin Jang *Seungyoub (Kull) Shin *Richard Gouge *Bryan Ballinger *James Breckenridge *Steve Fuller *Brian Roberts *Mike Sanderson Layout *Yin-Fang Liao *Alex Li Animation *Andy Arnett *Tom Danen *Robert Ellis *Thom Falter *Joe Gorski *Brian Roberts *Marc Vulcano Lighting *Nicole Allen *Daniel Patrick O'Brien Character Engineering *Rob Ducey *Brad Hiebert Effects *Rob Ducey *Brad Hiebert *Henry Vera Rigging *Richard Gouge Database Development *Lennie Jarratt Render Management *Tim Toll *Howard "Buddy" William Lewis III *Allen Hemberger Software Development *Ken Greene *Alan Millman *Scott Nelson Software Support *Dan Walker Sound Design *Adam Frick *Greg Wixted Audio Engineering *Adam Frick *Greg Wixted Assistant Editor *David Watson *Scott Beadle Digital Assets Supervisor *Patty O'Kelley Audio Mastering *Chicago Recording Company Closed Captioning *Christian Captions Voices *Phil Vischer as Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber *Kurt Heinecke as Contraption Singer and Contraption Announcer *Nancy Rizzo as Contraption Singer *Laura Richey as Contraption Announcer Instruments *Kurt Heinecke *Adam Frick *Jim Stombres Songs "Do the Moo Shoo" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke and Mike Nawrocki ©2001 Bob and Larry Publishing "Silly Song Remix Medley" Remix and Additional Production by Nathan Brenholdt and Kormann Roque ©2001 Bob and Larry Publishing "Endangered Love" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "Dance of the Cucumber" Melody based on an Argentinian folk song Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Translation by Lisa Nawrocki Arranged by Kurt Heinecke ©1995 Bob and Larry Publishing "Larry's High Silk Hat" "Funiculi, Funicula" Melody by Luigi Denza, Public Domain "O Sole Mio" Melody by E. di Capua, Public Domain Lyrics by Marc Vulcano Arranged by Kurt Heinecke ©2000 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Water Buffalo Song" Lyrics and Music by Phil Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Song of the Cebú" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1997 Bob and Larry Publishing "His Cheeseburger" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "Love My Lips" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1996 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©1997 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Hairbrush Song" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©1995 Bob and Larry Publishing Studio Systems Administrators *Pat Keane *Michael Harrison *Chris Geiger *Wes Suess IT *Wayne Geils Special Thanks *Tim Hodge *Ian Hubbard *Steve Leeper *Daniel Patrick O'Brien *Michael Spooner *Henry Vera *Marc Vulcano *Melissa Abenti *Adelia Erickson *Norma Caton *Elizabeth West Executive in Charge of Production *Dan Philips Executive Producers *Phil Vischer Copyright TM and ©2001 Big Idea Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Congratulations to the families who won in the Silly Song vote *Adams *Adamson *Adkins *Albert *Albjero *Alfonso *Alligood *Allyn *Almond *Anderson *Arcilesi *Armstrong *Bacher *Bailey *Bak *Baldwin *Bankes *Barnes *Bass *Battista *Bauer *Beavers *Beeler *Beltman *Berens *Berger *Biggs *Bird *Black *Blanchard *Bleeker *Bloom *Boos *Borgerding *Bowman *Bozeman *Breckenridge *Brennan *Brenton *Bricker *Brisendine *Brock *Brown *Bruff *Brumley *Bunda *Bunk *Burchell *Bush *Buskirk *Buttram *Calhoun *Calkins *Callaway *Carter *Cash *Catanese *Cate *Caufield *Cawthon *Chann *Channell *Childers *Chouest *Cirksena *Clark *Collins *Concha *Condry *Conrad *Cook *Cooper *Corum *Coulter *Cox *Crabtree *Craft *Craigie *Daniels *Danielson *Dayton *Dombach *Denner *DePalatis *Derge *Derton *Dikeman *Doane *Donaho *Dorais *Dormady *Dowling *Dreyer *Duduit *Dukes *Dupre *Dutton *Dye *Eastman *Edgin *Eickholtz *Eksgtedt *Ellis *Elphinstone *English *Erskine *Evans *Everett *Faitro *Fawley *Feddema *Fisette *Foley *Freeman *Fretto *Fuller *Furtek *Gallo *Gambill *Gardner *Garland *Gatlin *Gay *Gehr *Gibson *Gingrich *Giroux *Gitthens *Gnan *Gould *Grahl *Gray *Green *Greiner *Griffith *Grimm *Grimsley *Groen *Haddock *Haley *Hall *Hamlin *Hanschen *Harding *Hart *Hartsough *Hatlevig *Hawkins *Hayes *Heading *Hein *Heinemann *Helgerson *Helton *Henderson *Hendricks *Hester *Hirschler *Hollingsworth *Horst *Howard *Howe *Huber *Hughes *Hunter *Hurtz *Huseman *Iriana *Isbell *Jackson *Jacob *Jensen *Jocelyn *Johnson *Jones *Jordan *Judd *Justice *Kapp *Keffer *Kehr *Keller *Kelly *Kelty *Kerr *Kersten *Keupp *Klose *Knight *Kreitinger *Kreps *Kuhnly *Kulbagg *Ladd *Lambert *Lamer *Lamp *Larsen *Lavier *Leatherman *Lebeter *Ledford *Lee *Legace *Lemme *Lester *Levinson *Lichtenwald *Lidgett *Lima *Lincoln *Linda *Lisch *Loriot *Luke *Lundquist *Maas *Mabus *Mack *Maddix *Main *Mallinak *Mansfield *Mardo *Margraff *Martin *Masak *Mauney *McCartle *McDonald *McInnis *Mcintosh *Means *Meffert *Melvin *Metcalfe *Metzger *Meyers *Miceli *Miles *Miller *Min *Mina *Monica *Moore *Morrison *Morse *Moss *Mulvin *Murrey *Nagelkirk *Nallur *Nauroth *Nelson *Nethercott *Newell *Newman *Nicholas *Nickelles *Niles *Northrip *Ostermayer *Owens *Palmer *Pate *Penrod *Perron *Peters *Pickering *Pierce *Piperis *Pochard *Posey *Preibisch *Quade *Randall *Randolph *Rawlings *Ray *Read *Reames *Redmond *Redrup *Reisz *Reynolds *Richardson *Riendeau *Roberts *Rockwell *Ronda *Rosenberger *Ross *Rupp *Russ *Rusten *Ryals *Sachs *Sailer *Salopek *Sams *Sander *Santo *Satcher *Satterwhite *Saylor *Scailse *Schlaack *Schlabach *Schmitt *Schultz *Schweigert *Sealy *Seefeld *Seifert *Semerod *Severe *Sewell *Shafer *Shaw *Shelton *Shepard *Sherman *Shumaker *Simonson *Slagle *Smith *Snell *Snow *Sommer *Sorg *Sparkman *Sparks *Spaugh *Spitzmueller *Stamn *Statz *Stauffer *Steege *Stiles *Stuart *Sullivan *Sweat *Swonger *Taylor *Thaxton *Thomason *Thompson *Tomczik *Torneden *Tricou *Triezenberg *Vallery *Van Oort *Vance *Vestal *Vickers *Walsh *Ward *Ware *Warner *Watkins *Watson *Weaver *Wedekind *Weikert *Welle *Wells *Werstein *West *Westerkamp *Wheeler *White *Whiting *Whitlock *Wickes *Wightman *Willard *Willden *Williams *Williamson *Wilson *Wingate *Wolfshorn *Wolverton *Wood *Woolsey *Worden *Wortham *Wray *Wyatt *Yeutter *Yip *Yost *Young *Youngdahl *Zeissler *Zonker *Zylstra Category:Research